Chapter 549
Chapter 549 is called "Ship Sailing Forth". Cover Straw Hat's Separation Serial: Franky's "This Week's Me is No Good"..Stumbles upon an abandoned lab, labeled "Vegapunk". Quick Summary Long Summary In Impel Down, Blackbeard thanks the Shiliew for saving his crew lives by giving them the antidote of Magellan poison and suggests that he join the Blackbeard Pirates. Shiliew gladly accepts. Meanwhile on the Tarai Current, Ivankov tells everyone to leave Inazuma to rest until he recover from the poison on his own. While a fight erupts between Buggy and Luffy over Mr. 2 fate, Crocodile talks to Jinbe about the ability to talk to sea creatures. Luffy jumps onto the deck where Crocodile and Jinbe are. After thanking Luffy for giving him another chance to save Ace, Jinbe introduces himself properly to Luffy, telling him of his possibly revoked Shichibukai status and that he intended to go all out at Marine HQ to honour Mr. 2's wish. This shocks both Luffy and Buggy, Luffy who did not know that Jinbe was a Shichibukai, Buggy who is surprised that they were heading directly towards Marine HQ. Crocodile tells Buggy that the moment they entered the Gates of Justice, they could only head towards Marine HQ, on the Tarai Current and that the purpose of breaking out was interest in the Whitebeard war. While the pirates are arguing, a Den Den Mushi rings and Luffy answers. It is a call from the Marine who states that this was a report from an Impel Down escort fleet and that they had established two primary masterminds behind the jailbreak: Luffy and Buggy. The Marine states that they thought Buggy was an ordinary pirate but when closely investigated, they discovered he was formerly on Gol D. Roger's pirate ship. This surprises everyone, even Buggy, as they found out his past. The Marine also reveals that they didn't intend to open the Gates of Justice for them, so that they could not reach Marine HQ and they could not break away from the Tarai Current. All the prisoners congratulate Buggy about his "legendary" status. Buggy tries to tell them that he was only an apprentice but is bombarded with cheers. Buggy suddenly gets a brainwave, thinking that this could be the moment his reputation could sky rocket, even planning to take Whitebeard's head. He finally changes his mind and decides to go to Marine HQ too. All the prisoners agree saying that they would follow him anywhere. In the Marine HQ, At noon, with three hours to go, Ace is dispatched to the gallows, forced to climb a very long staircase. As he climbs, he has a flashback where he and Luffy made a promise not to have a life without regrets. A guard opens the doors to the gallows. Ace soon steps out to meet his fate. Quick References Quotes Chapter Notes *Shiliew joins the Blackbeard Pirates. *Buggy gained followers due to his past as a member of the Roger Pirates. Characters Anime episode Cover page: Episode 453 p2 to p17: Episode 452 p18-19:Episode 459 Site Navigation 549